The Cursed Bond
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: In Karakura, Dragons rule as humans. Ichigo is the next Prince, under a curse that will end his life once he meets one of his two Bonded. The one he chooses is Grimmjow, a forgiener bearing a special tattoo. But will Grimmjow accept Ichigo for who he is?
1. Chapter 1: Searching

Authoress Drabble~!

You can blame Fireotaku18 for this one. My first GrimmIchi~! XD We're kinda buddies on this, but lemme say this; I will probably go insane doing this fic. So enjoy it~! XD This is a bit of a streatch for me...but we shall see~! Wish us luck Fireotaku18~!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

No one is sure when the first Dragon in the realm of Karakura became a human. Some say it was curse for being unable to feel any kind of emotion for humankind, a species quickly overunning their own. Some say it was more of a protective method, blending in to hide from those bent on ending their race. There is also a rumor that says it's possible they were curious about humans and their capacity for others in their hearts. Either way, there is one fact in these stories. That ever since then, Dragons have ruled over Karakura, appearing as humans.

Each Dragon is born with a special tattoo, linking their souls to another, who is born with a similar tattoo, bearing the Dragon's true form. Until they find their Bonded, the Dragon can never gain it's true form and power, forced to remain a human forever. Each being is born with a True Name, a name that they know is theirs since birth. But only Dragons, and their Bonded, know of their True Names. In a special ritual, they give their True Names to each other, offering their very lives and souls for each other. True Names hold power over them, but can also be used _against_ them.

For if anyone outside learns of it, they can use the Dragon's magic against him or her, forcing their transformation and ultimatly taking over their very souls. With a single breath, they control them, and can even end their lives, only with a command and their True Name. There has only been one occurance of this as proof.

This tale is about the Cursed Bond; a young Dragon whose soul was Bound to not one, but two souls. And regardless of the one he chose, it would end his very life. The Dark Dragon, an evil creature from the time, would stop at nothing to gain his powers for his own, and it was the will of the Prince, and the strength of his love for his Bonded, and the power he shared with him, that prevented a great catastrophe.

This is the story of the Cursed Bond. The Prince under the curse, his beloved Bonded, the Dark Dragon, and the magic Love can create.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Searching<p>

A young man sighed as he gazed sadly out the large window in his bedroom, overlooking the small town beneath him. The sun was setting below the valley beyond, making his bright, orange hair flare like flames. Twenty-three... He thought and sighed again.

"Man King, yer depression comes off of ya in waves!" The orange head turned around slowly to see a pale copy of himself standing in his doorway, wearing baggy blue pants and a nice, white shirt, a black scarf drapped over his shoulders. "Sumthin botherin my little brother?"

"I'm twenty three Shiro..."

"And?"

"I should've found him by now!" He shouted at his brother's obvious teasings. "I mean, what if he's d-"

"Are they still there?" Shiro asked, his golden eyes shining with worry as he looked at his younger brother. Although they looked the same, Prince Ogichi 'Shiro' Kurosaki was at least four years older than his brother. He watched his brother gulp and nod, slowly removing his own white shirt. His back streatched and Shiro watched as muscles rippled underneath tanned, smooth skin. On his back was a large, teal dragon, striking out at what appeared to be nothing, but even Shiro knew the symbolism. "And that...other one?"

"I hate that one..."

"Me too Ichigo, but lemme see it." Ichigo sighed and showed off his chest, revealing an ugly, serpentine dragon coiled tightly above the area where his heart lay. "Geeze, that one creeps me out every time."

"I know...but I'd rather find the other one. I...this one makes me afraid..." Ichigo muttered replacing his shirt.

"Why not go out and look again?" Shiro asked, sitting next to his brother.

"You know Father's forbbiden it, especially since he's so ill. Not even Gin knows what's wrong." Gin Ichimaru has not only been their trusted magician, but also a good dcotor when needed and interpreted the tattoos on the young Prince. "Besides, since I was born with these, that makes me next."

"Don't remind me King." Shiro muttered. He had been born without a mark, a rare occurance. It meant he'd never find a Bonded, yet that didn't mean he couldn't gain his powers. "Besides, since when have we ever listened to Father?" Ichigo grinned mischeviously at this.

"Never of course." He laughed. He then looked out the window again and his previous mood returned. "But we were supposed to meet at fifteen..."

"That's the norm, Ichigo. We ain't exactly the norm." Shiro pointed out and Ichigo nodded.

_He has a point..._ "You're so taking the blame, gotcha?" He grinned, but Shiro's was wider.

"Gotcha King. Finally growing some balls."

"Hey, who was it that snuck into Father's chambers just to find out what he does with those paintings of Mother?" Ichigo laughed when Shiro's face grew green.

"Those scars will never, ever fade! But if you forget, we _both_ went."

"Yeah, but _I_ stayed longer." Ichigo pointed out, and Shiro rolled his golden eyes at the smug smirk on his brother's face.

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever." Shiro tossed him an old, run-down clock and grinned. "Yer usual spell outta do tha' trick on yer hair. Be careful, ok?" Ichigo nodded and placed the beaten clock over his shoulders, his hair turning black. Shiro himself still saw his usual hair, only humans would be unable to see past the illusion.

"I'm always careful Shiro." He gave his brother a brief hug before quickly running out of his room. shiro stood there a moment more before hearing some rustling outside Ichigo's room. He looked out the window to see Ichigo carefully hoisting himself over the castle garden's wall and smiled as he faded from veiw.

_Good luck little brother..._

* * *

><p>"Tsk, about damnded time we got here!" A small group of men walked into the large village and the tallest one walked forward and shouted. "This beats Hueco Mundo anyday!"<p>

"Silence yourself, Nnoitora." A shorter, albino looking male with short black hair and deep, emerald eyes whispered. "You will worry the residents here." the taller man turned with a huge grin on his face, his long black hair covering the left side of his face.

"Ah, shut up Ulquiorra. This is fifty times better than home, admit it!" Nnoitora sighed and streatched. He turned to his left to see a sleepy looking man with long brown hair standing there.

"Listen to him, Nnoitora."

"Ah, go take another nap, Stark." Nnoitora pouted, but quieted his voice.

"Hmm...not a bad idea..." Stark yawned.

"I didn't mean literally!" Nnoitora snapped. "C'mon, help me out Gri-" He looked around and sighed. "He ain't here...did that idiot fall asleep or something?"

"Doubtful. He may just be ignoring your loud mouth." Ulquiorra shrugged. Nnoitora sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, brushing past his sightless left eye.

"Eh, he'll be along soon. Till then, we can wait at the Inn over there." The small group began walking towards the Inn, only Ulquiorra looking back.

"You can't sit up there all night, Grimmjow..." He muttered, taking a look at a large tree before heading back in. Up in the tree, a lone man sat, looking at the large castle up on the hill not too far away.

_Must be nice living there..._ he thought. He ran a large hand through his silky, blue hair and glanced around the village. "This place ain't half bad either." He streatched and leapt out of the tree, landing as gracefully as a wild cat.

"Knew you couldn't stay there, Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned sharp, equally blue eyes to a smaller, young child walking to him.

"Shouldn't you be checking on your brother, Lillynett?"

"He's sleeping, waiting for your lazy ass!" She snapped angrily, stomping her feet on the ground. "So hurry up already, you lazy cat!"

"How many times have I said not to call me a cat?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Lost count and don't care! Now hurry up!" Grimmjow sighed as his arm was roughly grabbed and he was dragged towards the Inn. He gave the castle one more gaze, and suddenly, the area above his right eye began to ache.

_Tsk, damnit..._ He rubbed at his temple and Lillynett looked at him.

"That old tasttoo hurt? I swear you have the worst phantom pains outta anyone I know." she huffed and left him behind. The pain didn't cease, but it did die down slightly as he relaxed.

_I've had it since I can remember, you twit..._ He gave the tattoo another soothing rub, kowing the shape by heart; a lithe, orange dragon curled softly around his eye, as if attempting to open it. As he walked in, he couldn't help but shake off an uneasy feeling. _Something's gonna happen soon...but what?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

I pretty much introduced just about all the characters I'm gonna use~! I also just blatently told you how this is gonna end, so if you didn't see it, doom on you~! XD Not all of the characters were in this, but the main one's were. XD This is my first GrimmIchi, so be nice to it~!

And yes, Shiro is there because I love him and he just can't not be in a fic of mine. XD so supportive older brother is second best. lol Alright...review please~!


	2. Chapter 2: Found

Response to reviews~!

DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC- lol Glad ta see~!

SexyBleachGuys- Roflmao this will get explained! In fact, it plays a very important factor later on...*wiggles eyebrows*

Driftinglullaby- Eep~! *runs to the left*

TheBigPumpkin- AHHH~! *runs to the right, only to see pitchfork* Uhhh...*digs a hole*

MoMocHU- Actually, this is my kind of theme too~! XD So no, it isn't biased. And sorry for typo's...T-T

mist shadow- I know I do! *cries* My muse is a fickle thing he is...* glares at Shiro*

Fireotaku18- Yes, and it's all your fault that I am! *hides in self-dug hole*

TheJiminy- Ha ha Pinochio reference? O.o I don't have much self-control either...

joe-kaze- If you read any of my other stories, you wouldn't be wondering for long...I'm very tacky about that sadly. *sighs* Oh well!

A fan- Kinda yes and no. I'll explain that. lol

mrsichigodarcy- Ah, the ever I see typo's! lol I know I can count on reviewers to see them when I forget too late roflmao And I'll explain that too!

kurosaki9- You and your fangirlism...*shakes head* I'm the same, so I shouldn't be pointing. lol

Soranori77- KH fan are we? lol Glad ya like it so far~!

Ok, now a few explanations~!

For starters, the prologue is really there for me to dump a shitload of information out so I don't have to explain it all in the story later...it's kinda a hassle, wouldn't you agree? It isn't really there to throw you off or anything, I normally don't do that as some of you regular's know. lol But this time, I felt the need to throw that in.

Secondly, this WAS Fireotaku18's idea. I do requests from time to time. The thing is, we had been discussing this story, and it caught my interest. When she asked me to do it, I flipped out. I had been meaning to do a GrimmIchi, since it's my second fave pairing and all, but every idea ended up being HichiIchi. lol So this whole deal with Dragons and whatnot, sweet yes? And yes, I've read Eragon (and i have the new book too!) And lemme say this; I noticed the similarities and all, but this will be very different later on; you shall see~!

And as for typo's...I have no real acess to Microsoft Word. I'm a good reader and writer, but not speller sadly...T-T The reason is problems at home, so don't ask, ok? lol

Ok, done with the note, so off we go~! (btw, all that alone, plus this, is over 460 words...)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Found<p>

Ichigo looked around the same streets he had wandered for the past 8 years of his life, hoping and praying to see the one he was Bound to. He pulled the beat up clock closer when a harsh wind blew past him. _Ugh...I hate this time of year..._ he thought and shivered slightly. Although he was quite used to living in the castle, he could remember him and Shiro 'escaping' all the time, enjoying the livliness and clamor of the village. He looked around and noticed that there were still some light in the windows of the Inn. _Hmm...this is different..._ Just as he began to walk over, he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Hmm...hello there." A sick, slurring voice whispered in his ear. Ichigo refused to move, and did his best to surpress his shivering.

_Shit..._ "Hello...can I help you?" He asked slowly and as calmly as his heart would allow him. The man leaned in close and seemed to inhale as he got close to his hair.

"Mm...I think you can help...I need someone to help me with a...problem." The man said. Before he could do anything, a hand wrapped around his throat and another around his mouth.

_Shitshitshit no!_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled as pain spiked through his head. Damnit all! What's wrong with me today? ! It felt like the tattoo on his face was burning him, and it was driving him up the wall.<p>

"Hey, you ok? Grimmy?" Lillynett walked over to where Grimmjow leaned against the wall, rubbing at his temple.

"I'm going for a walk..." He grumbled.

"Well, this place closes soon, so you need to hurry!" She said before all but bouncing away.

_Geeze...what a weird kid...why did Stark bring his siter along again?_ He sighed as he stepped out into the cool night. As he walked, the burning increased and he growled lowly in his throat. _What is th-_

"N-no stop..." He froze as a muffled whine came from somewhere close by. He slowly backed up when he heard scuffling and froze when he looked down an alleyway. Two figures were there, one above the other, seeming to pin him in place as the other, smaller in size, struggled to get away. "Pl-please don't-"

"Shut it bitch..." the larger man hissed and Grimmjow heard a smack and hissed angrily.

_The hell is this guy's problem? !_ He slowly moved behind the larger man and punched the side of his face. the smaller figure laid there, stunned for a second before Grimmjow grabbed his arm. "We need to go!" The figure nodded and quickly stood up, and they both broke off into a run. After running for a few minutes, they both stopped on the outskirts of the village, breathing heavily. "Shit...this is not how I wanted my first night here to go..."

"You're...you're a traveler?" Grimmjow nodded and slowly stood up straight and sighed. He turned to face the person and froze when his eyes locked with war, chocolate brown ones. They stared at each other and for a brief second, Grimmjow could have sworn that the man had sucked in a breath. He slowly lowered his clock hood, revealing spiky orange hair. "Have...have we met before?" He asked suddenly.

"No...not that I can recall..." The man said, looking down and sighing. "Thanks for your help back there...uhh..."

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said and smiled, offering his hand. The young man took it and shook hesitantly, his eyes widening quickly. "So what's your name?"

"I...I have to go..." He muttered, lookign quickly to his left and right. "Th-thanks for your help Grimmjow...bye." He then ran off towards the woods, leaving a very confused, yet headache free Grimmjow.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p>When he was halfway into the woods, Ichigo leaned against a tree, breathing heavily and getting air to his neglected lungs. <em>It's...it's him!<em> He thought, feeling somewhat excited. _I can't believe it! It_ has _to be him!_ He closed his eyes and an image of a teal dragon appeared in his mind, deep blue eyes staring at him from far away. _I know it is...but...if he's forgien...he may not know about us._ He felt his stomach drop and he sighed. _Never mind for now._ _I need to get back before-_

"Ichigo! I know you're out here man!" He turned around to see Shiro looking for him. "I can sense you, ya know!"

_-Before Shiro suffers another panic attack..._ He sighed. He was never sure how, but the albino always knew when he was in trouble or danger. He slowly stood up and walke dinto the clearing. only to be tackled by his brother. "Ouch! Damnit, not so hard!"

"Ok, you're never out this late at night! Besides...Dad caught wind of your absence and I had to find you. We need to hurry back!" Ichigo wanted to share with Shiro what had happened, but the frantic look in his twin's eyes and the exhaustion from his near rape accident had him following silently.

_Maybe in the morning..._ He decided.

* * *

><p>It was the dream again, Grimmjow was certain of it. It started off as usual. There was nothingness around him. <em>Ugh...I hate this dream...<em> he sighed. It was like he could never leave it until it was completly over, and it seemed to stretch to infinity. Then he saw it; a lithe, orange dragon standing behind him, looking at him with expressive brown eyes. "You again huh? I know you're just a dream." He muttered. As usual, it never responded, merely stared. As he continued to look at it, it was then he felt like he was suffering deja vu. "You...what are you anyways? I mean, other than a Dragon?"

The creature didn't move and Grimmjow sighed in annoyance. _What the hell are you thinking? It's just a trick your mind's plaing on ya, dumbass!_ Then, seemingly from nowhere. a large, serpentine like Dragon seemed to emerge from the darkness that surrounded them, it's soulles eyes glaring at Grimmjow. The creature's neck was long, and only had two feet, yet the claws were sharp, and already dripping in blood. He heard a soft, whimpering sound and turned to see the orange Dragon backing away. _This hasn't happend before... _Then, the large black Dragon spread it's wings and lunged, aiming for the orange scaled Dragon behind him.

Just then his eyes snapped open and he shot up, his heart hammering in his chest. _What...what the hell was all that? !_ He thought as he clutched the area above his heart, trying to calm himself down. He looked around and jumped a bit at a rumbling sound, but rolled his eyes when he saw Stark on the floor, shobved out of his bed by his sister, one hand draped over his face, the other at his side.

"Ngh...more beer please..." Stark mumbled under his breath.

_Fucking drunks, the lot of them..._ Grimmjow thought and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked out his window to see the moon shining brightly. _Well...tomorrow's a new day...I wonder if I'll see that kid again..._ He felt a little upset that he didn't get the man's name, but he'd find out. Something about him pulled him in, and he desperatly wanted to know what it was. _Whatever...maybe I'm overreacting..._He sighed and laid back down, intent on getting a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning had Ichigo once again staring out his window, but with a slight air of hope that his brother had picked up on. "So spill it King, what's got ya so happy?" He asked as he laid lazily on Ichigo's large, plush canopy bed.<p>

"I...I found him Shiro..." Ichigo whispered, still finding it hard to believe himself.

"See? I told ya ya'd find 'im! So? Is he hot? Did you have sex? Is he like a sex god or-"

"W-will you stop that? !" Ichigo stuttered as images floated into his mind and his face turned a dark red. "N-no...he...I was mugged in the streets, I think the guy was gonna rape me."

"And because ya value humans sooooooo much, ya didn't fight back fully, did ya?" Shiro grumbled. He knew that their strength was greater than most humans, even when in their very human states. But his little brother, as kind as he was, did have a fierce temper, yet would never harm a human, even in self-defense. "Sometimes I wonder about ya Ichigo..."

"Will you quit bitching and let me finish?" Ichigo sighed. Shiro snorted as his brother had a soft look in his eyes. "His hair is the color of the sky on a nice day, like this." He pointed. "And his eyes match, but their deeper, like the ocean! He has a nice voice too, rough and deep and-"

"Ichi, I think yer getting hard, and if you talk anymore like tha', I may end up in the same state." He laughed as Ichigo swiftly turned around to hide his obvious erection. "So why not invite him here?"

"He...he's forigen Shiro. He knows nothing about us...the Dragon Family or the Masgic in the country, I can tell..." He sighed. Shiro closed his eyes and groaned. For them, it did pose a problem. Many people think of Dragons as monsters, creatures of the Devil. That's why they hardly ever get traveler's that come anywhere near the castle.

"Sorry King...but ya gotta try right?" He pushed, noticing how upset Ichigo now seemed. "I mean, he's the one ya want right? The teal one?"

"Yeah...but Shiro, he'd hate me if he knew! I just know he would!"

"you'll never know until ya try. Go out again in a day or two and talk ta him, ok?" Ichigo nodded and Shiro rubbed his brother's shoulders gently before walking out of the room. As he closed the door and turned around, he nearly yelped insurprise as deep, icy eyes glared at him. "Fucking hell Gin! Never do that, ya hear? !"

"I hear you, just ignore you, young Prince." He smirked, his eyes closing into slits again. "So?"

"He found the Teal One...the Backstabber. He's a forgiener, and I'm worried that his fears are right..." Shiro sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You're the Protector here, Ogichi. You tell me what you can do, hmm?"

"How's Father?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Not much better I'm afraid. He only has a few more months." Shiro bit his bottom lips and sighed.

_Looks like something will need to be done to make sure Ichigo's happy...and that there will be another on the throne..._ He thought.

* * *

><p>"We've got our orders now!" Lillynett ran in excitedly, waving an open letter in her hands as the other lounged around in the pub.<p>

"'Bout damned time! This little village is cute, but boring." Nnoitora grumbled.

"Who was it that was so ecstatic to be here? "Ulquiorra commented cooly, despite the heated glare shot his way.

"At least I felt something!"

"Boys boys...no arguing please..." Stark mumbled.

_Here here..._ Grimmjow added in his mind.

"Will y'all listen ta me!" Lillynett grumbled. "Ok, this is a job for Girmm-kitty!" Grimmjow looked up and noticed the dissapointed look on Nnoitora's face.

"Why 'im?"

"Cause it's an assasination order, silly. Only Grimm can do it without getting caught!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well? Who is it?" Ulquiorr asked, sounding slightly interested.

"A Prince of this country...his name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Plot~! XD I do hope everyone liked this! Ok, now I need ta calm my plot bunnies down before I get smacked with another new fic...T-T Ok, reviews please?


End file.
